¿Qué Ocurrio Contigo?
by ElPoderYenapa
Summary: ¿Qué le paso a Garen?, nadie lo sabe, Demacia no esta enterada de este cambio, Katarina estara dispuesta a saber que paso con el Demaciano, e incluso, recuperar al viejo Garen. Soy LaUltimaYenapa, desde una nueva cuenta, en el fic se explica la razón, pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**No, no soy una escritora nueva, soy LaUltimaYenapa, pero me tranfirieron de correo mi antigua cuenta, me cambiaron el nombre y la contraseña y me tuve que joder, bueno, aunque no lo crean yo soy de esas de "GarenXKatarina", y ya no se ven historias de estos dos, asi que, decidi revivir a esta pareja. En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :v...**

* * *

**Capitulo 1...**

**Ganando Confianza...**

* * *

Por las calles de Noxus, pasaba un hombre alto, de una gran musculatura, que inspiraría miedo en sus adversarios, todo su cuerpo era cubierto por una capa de color beige al igual que su capucha, que le solo dejaba ver su nariz, boca **(Obvius xD)** y parte de sus mejillas, este encapuchado camino hacia los cuarteles de Noxus, pero fue detenido por guardias.

\- Identificación. - Solicito uno de ellos, luego de un suspiro pesado, molesto y cansado, el encapuchado hablo.

\- Vengo para informar a Jericho Swain sobre algunas estrategias demacianas. - Respondio el encapuchado, su voz era firme, se notaba desición, pero a la vez, estaba apagada, y fria.

\- ... Puede pasar... - Le respondio el guardia, este le indico a su compañero que dejara pasar al hombre, y lo hizo, el encapuchado paso de largo, recorriendo los cuarteles Noxianos, pudo campos de entrenamiento, para jovenes novatos, algunos generales pasar, y guardias patrullando, hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba el tirano, al lado de La Embaucadora Le'Blanc, mas tanto generales como Altos Mandos Noxianos, esto incluía a Katarina, Talon, Cassiopeia, Darius y Draven.

\- Lamento interrumpir. - Intervinio el encapuchado, llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Quien eres y que quieres?. - Pregunto Darius de mala gana.

\- Lo que quiero, es informarle acerca de algunas... Cosas... - Respondio el encapuchado, Katarina miro un poco confundida a aquel encapuchado, la voz, se le hacía conocida, tenía algo que Katarina reconocería en cualquier parte, pero no lo identificaba. - Jarvan III ha mandado espías, en este momento ya deben haber escuchado la mayoría de las ideas, es mas, los espías estan en esta misma habitación.

Swain al escuchar esto, levanto la vista hacia el encapuchado, sorprendido.

\- Entonces... ¿Podría decirnos quienes son esos "Espías"?. - Puso el tirano a prueba.

\- Mejor aun: Los matare yo mismo. - Dicho esto, el encapuchado, saco de su capa una espada, miro a Draven, y se encamino detras de él, donde había un joven con mascara puesta, lo tomo de su camisa con una mano, lo levanto hasta que sus pies no tocaran el suelo, y los desenmascaro con otra mano, dejando ver a un hombre de cabello negro con ojos marrones, y tez blanca, un Demaciano.

\- Cuanto tiempo, Teremun Aryntón. - Dijo el encapuchado, el hombre de cabellos negro, abrio los ojos como platos, al igual que todos los Noxianos de la habitación, ese tal Teremun, era alguien que provocaba muchas bajas a Noxus por espionaje a servicios a Jarvan III.

\- ¿Cómo lo supo?. - Pregunto el tal Teremun consumido por el miedo.

\- Simple: Vi cuando le encomendaron la misión. - Le respondio el encapuchado, luego, le atraveso el estomago sin piedad al hombre, este, simplemente cayo al suelo ya sin vida, mientras la sangre se esparcía por el suelo. - Y no es el unico...

El encalucnado, con eso, fue descubriendo a cada espía Demaciano, diciendo su nombre y asesinandolo, hasta que ya no quedo ninguno.

\- Bien... Descubriste a cada infiltrado, y lo mataste sin piedad, frente a nosotros, esta muy claro, pero, aun no nos ha dicho, que es lo que quieres y quien eres. - Comento Le'Blanc caminando hacia el encapuchado.

\- Fui un ciego, un idiota, vine a Noxus por que entendi la verdad: Imponerse ante el debil, y demostrar mi valía, nunca debi gastar mis fuerzas para proteger a los que no lo pueden hacerlo por su cuenta, la ley de la natural de la vida, esa es la unica justicia verdadera, creo que es sencillo a lo que vengo: A restaurar mi honor. - Respondio el encapuchado, notoriamente sincero. - Sobre quien soy... Me conocen ya... Pero no les gustaría saber de donde... - Comento.

\- Con todo lo que hemos visto ahora, estamos seguros de que no es así; Quitate la capucha. - Ordeno Swain.

El encapuchado suspiro ante esto, simplemente obedecio la orden, quitandose esa capucha, dejando ver su rostro, todos los presentes en la habitación, abireron los ojos como platos, al ver de quien se trataba, y abrieron la boca, solo para decir...

\- ¡¿GAREN CROWNGUARD?!.-

* * *

**Jejejejejejejejeje, me encanto este inicio, simplemente, con lo de "La Aprendiz De La Luna", no se preocupen.**

**¿Les gusto?, ¿Debería continuarlo?.**

**En Fin**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Si, continuare esto. En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :D...**

* * *

**Capitulo 2...**

**Ahora Es Diferente...**

* * *

Así es, era Garen, el mismo Garen Crownguar, el mismisimo Poder De Demacia, pero había diferente en el Crownguard, su piel era tan solo poco mas palida, sus ojos habían perdido su tipico brillo de desición, y eran un poco mas claros, y tenía una horrible cicatriz pasando por su cuello, los Noxianos presentes en la sala estaban impactados, tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, no podían creer que Garen había hecho eso.

\- ¡Imposible!. - Grito Darius. - ¡No somos idiotas, asqueroso Demaciano, a lo mejor, esa masacre que hiciste, solo fue un sacrificio por parte de Jarvan III, por un plan para infiltrarte en los cuarteles Noxianos, pero fallaste, Cownguard!. - Dijo para alzar su hacha, para atacar al castaño, pero Garen no se veía ni intimidado, ni aterrado, es mas, no se movía, ¡Y su mirada era de indiferencia!, y para su sorpresa, Garen solo suspiro con molestia.

\- Ya dije mis razónes, ya dije a que venía, no mentía al decirlo, estaba siendo sincero, ademas... ¿Matarme?, ¿Enserio?, ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a hacer, estupido?. - Pregunto Garen con indiferencia.

Darius, furioso por tremendo golpe a su orgullo, exclama. - ¡NO SOLO TE MATARE, TE... !. - Huviera continuado de no se por que Swain lo interrumpio.

\- Entonces, "Poder De Demacia"... -

\- Jericho Swain, lamento interrumpirlo, pero, con todo el respeto que usted merece, no quiero que vuelva a llamarme así... Ya no me consideren un Demaciado... - Interrumpio Garen al tirano, dejando a todos con mas asombro, Swain se acerco a Garen aun desconfiado para mirarlo de arriba a abajo.

\- Entonces... Garen, ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos estas mintiendo?. - Dijo el tirano, tan calmado como siempre.

Garen, simplemente se quito su capa, dejando ver sus ropas: Su parte inferior, era la misma armadura, pero se veía desgastada y muy dañada, suerte que la tela que es parte de la armadura, no se veía dañada, ni desgastada, solo un poco polvorienta, traía un montón de cinturones con todo tipo de espadas, lo superior, sus musculos estaban al descubierto, brazos, pecho, abdomen, todos esos musculos perfectamente marcados, y la cicatriz de su cuello, le llegaba hasta el abdomen, tenía un cinturón pasando por su pecho, pero en su espalda, estaba una espada, simple, delgada, que era tan alta como él mismo, sus brazos estaban llenos de cicatrices, y sus botas estaban un poco porlvorientas y desgastadas.

Katarina quedo impresionada con el nuevo aspecto del ojiazul, no se veía igual, y eso le preocupaba... Ademas de su fornido superior, no podía dejar de verlo, por mucho que lo intentara, y lo deseara, no podía hacerlo... Vaya que el condenado estaba buenismimo.

Garen, para sorpresa de todo, se quito sus armas, dejandolas todas tiradas en el suelo, incluyendo la espada en su espalda, Swain miro al suelo sorprendido, no podía creerse esto: Garen Cownguard, ¿De su lado?, ¡¿A favor de Noxus?!, ¡¿Uno de los mejores generales Demacianos con datos sobre Demacia y estrategias, con millones de tecnicas Demacianas aprendidas, a favor de Noxus?!, ¡¿ESTO ERA UN PUTO SUEÑO ACASO?!.

Pero Swain aun sosprechaba, esto podría ser una trampa, Darius en parte tenía razón, esto podría ser un plan para infiltrarse en los cuarteles Noxianos, y sacar información, no era tonto, ¿Pero y si no lo era?, tenía que averiguarlo.

\- Quitarte las armasss frente a nosotros, essss buen intento, pero, no essss mucho, ¿Cómo crees que ganaras nuestra cofianzzzzzza, solo con eso, Garen?. - Pregunto Cassiopeia, haciendo que el castaño rodara los ojos.

\- Si no gano su confianza solo con eso, entonces ponganme a prueba. - Propuso Garen, fria y secamente, provocando mas asombro en todos.

\- Si así lo quieres... - Dijo Swain...

* * *

**En Demacia...**

Lux se encontraba en su cuarto, sentada en su cama, sosteniendo y mirando un cuadro de una foto de ella y Garen, no era de cuando estaban en la liga, ni en las batallas demacianas, era una simple fiesta en Demacia, Lux en la foto, llevaba un vestido azul, un poco escotado, sin tirantes ni mangas, hasta las rodillas, con unos tacones azules, y su cabello rubio estaba suelto, llevando su tipica diadema, Garen, llevaba un simple traje color negro, ambos llevaba tiernas sonrisas en sus rostros, Garen estaba del lado derecho de la foto, y Luz en el izquierdo, una lagrimas cayeron sobre el vidrio del cuadro de la foto, hace 2 meses que Garen había desaparecido, despues de una guerra contra Noxus, y Luxanna estaba muy preocupada por su hermano, ¿Qué había pasado con él?.

\- ¿Lux?. - Pregunto Fiora abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

\- Hola Fiora... - Saludo la rubia sin siquiera mirarla, y con una voz casi impreciptible.

\- ¿Sigues preocupada por Garen?. - Pregunto la Duelista, acercandose a ella, Lux solo se limito a asentir.

\- No se que paso con él, desaparecio hace dos meses, en la ultima guerra contra Noxus, no me perdonaría si algo malo le ha pasado. - Respondió la Crownguard cabiz-baja, y con la voz quebradiza.

\- Lux... - Dijo Fiora sentandose junto a ella, y poniendo una mano en su hombro. - Garen es fuerte, de seguro en donde quiera que este, no le ha pasado nada, es el Poder De Demacia, ¿Qué le puede haber pasado?, quiza pronto regrese, con alguna información para nuestro beneficio, ¿Oui?.

\- Si... Creo que tienes razón, Fiora... - Respondio Lux, sonriendo ligeramente.

\- Jajaja... Siempre tengo razón, Ma chérie, estoy Totalment sûr de que Garen volvera pronto, tengo que irme, À plus... - Dijo Fiora para irse de la habitación, no sin antes decir. - La vie est souvent si difficile par moments, mais avoir à accepter, cher, votre frère bientôt de retour, croyez-moi...

Lux quedo sola en la habitación, con las palabras de la Duelista grabadas, ella sabía lo que Fiora le había dicho:

"La vida suele ser tan dura aveces, pero se tiene que aceptar, querida, tu hermano volverá pronto, creeme..."

Y Fiora tenía razón...

La vida suele ser tan dura aveces...

Pero se tiene que aceptar...

* * *

**He aqui el segundo capitulo!, espero que les haya gustado, dije que actualizaría este fic y lo hize, jeje.**

**En fin.**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Este fic, era el que queria actualizar, debo advertirles habra un lime, muy subido de todo. En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :D...**

* * *

**Capitulo 3...  
**

**Atrevimientos...**

* * *

¿Qué demonios le sucedía?, ¿Por que se preocupaba por el Demaciano?, debería estar mas que tranquila, y sentirse a gusto de que "El Poder De Demacia" este del lado de Noxus, y dejar que las cosas pasen, ni debería importarle ese Demaciano, pero no era así. Katarina por mucho que lo negara, estaba preocupada por Garen, quería y no quería que todo lo planeado ocurriera, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en que esto era malo?, ¿Qué era y por qué tenía ese sentimiento tan agobiante que la carcomía por dentro?, ¡¿Por qué estaba tan interesada en ese Demaciano?!, ¡¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella?!, no lo sabía, ¡Era obvio!. Tanta confusión le fastidaba, y le molestaba, quería dejar de sentir eso, pero simplemente no podía, y si pudiera, se arrancaría ese sentimiento, para rebanarlo con una de sus dagas. Si tan solo fuera así de facil.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Katarina?. - Reconocio la voz de Cassiopeia de inmediato, aunque la sobresalto, volteo a verla, y tenía una mirada de confusión y seriedad juntas.

\- Nada... - Se limito a responder eso, mientras veía el atardecer por el balcon de su cuarto, habían pasado 2 días desde que Garen había llegado a Noxus, era vigilado por Darius y Talon en el cuartel Noxiano, para que no haga nada sospechoso, y Katarina y su hermana se encontraban en la casa Du' Coteau, pero Cassiopeia había notado la extraña actitud de su hermana, y algo le decía que le pasaba algo.

\- Es por lo del Demaciano, ¿Verdad?. - Esa pregunta, hizo que Katarina se estremeciera un poco, era verdad, era por lo de Garen.

\- Si... - Respondió para aparentarse fría. - Es muy extraño, hace dos meses Garen había desaparecido, y luego aparece magicamente, diciendo que ahora esta de nuestro lado, me huele a juego sucio. - Respondió con frialdad, aunque por dentro estaba preocupada, hasta podía sentir que estaba... ¿Asustada?.

\- Puede que con eso engañes a Talon, a Draven, a Darius, hasta podrías engañar con eso a Swain y a Le' Blanc, pero yo te conozco Katarina, y aunque trates de aparentar que esto no te esta afectando, en realidad, no estas sospechando del Demaciano, es otra cosa la que te inquieta. - Le respondió, haciendo que Katarina sonriera, Cassiopeia la conocía tan bien, que ya cuando trataba de mentir, no funcionaba, y eso aunque no lo demuestre, le daba temor a lo que podría pasar, pero eso era lo de menos.

\- Quiza tengas razón, hermana... - Le respondió, dandole la razón. - Aun así, no creo pueda responderte... -

\- ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta tanto?. -

\- No lo se... - Respondió Katarina algo frustrada, era verdad, aun no sabía por que mierda esto no le parecía lo correcto.

\- Hmmm... Ya veo. - Dijo la víbora aun incredula, no era tonta, sabía que su hermana ocultaba algo.

\- ¿Swain aun no le ha puesto una prueba?. - Pregunto la Noxiana, tratando de cambiar el tema.

\- Aun no... Pero lo hara pronto. - Respondió Cassiopeia, antes de retirarse, pero no solo de la habitación, si no de la casa Du' Coteau.

Maldición, no podía sacarse este estupido asunto de la puta cabeza, ¡¿Qué carajo le ocurria?!, ¡Maldita sea!, no tenía ni la mas puta idea del por que le inquietaba tanto, dio un gruñido de frustración antes de volver a entrar, mientras se hacía de noche, y cerrar las puertas del balcón, junto a las cortinas color carmin, quiso recorrer el lugar para despejar su mente, aveces eso le ayudaba a analizar mejor la situación, pero solo lo hacía cuando estaba sola, como ahora, de verdad estaba preocupada, y no sabía el maldito por que, pero antes de siquiera poder alejarse unos centinetros mas de la puerta...

\- ¡Argh!. - Se quejo al sentir como la acorralaban contra la pared, Katarina hizo varios intentos de zafarse y tomar sus armas, pero le fue inutil.

\- No tiene caso "Daga Siniestra". - Susurro una voz en su oido, dejando a la asesina completamente paralizada, alzo la vista, y se topo con Garen, quien la estaba acorralando.

\- ¡¿Pero que...?!. - Pregunto la peli-roja. - ¡Lo sabía!, ¡No estas a aqui a favor de Noxus!. - Grito, pensando que la mataría. - ¡¿Y como mierda llegaste hasta aqui?!, ¡Crei que Darius y Talon te vigilarían?!. - Pregunto.

\- ¿Quien dice que vine aqui para matarte?, quiero vengarme de Demacia, de eso estoy seguro. - Respondió Garen aun susurrando. - Darius y Talon me dejaron salir, pero desarmado, era la unica opción que tenía. - Explico. - Sobre para que vengo... Jeje... Vengo a demostrarte que eres unicamente mía... - Dijo mientras comenzaba a morder su lobulo izquierdo, logrando sacarle un suspiro, y sorprendiendola.

\- ¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿A que te...?!... ¡Ah!. - Katarina no pudo evitar gemir, al sentir como Garen tomaba una de sus piernas, la posicionaba sobre su torso, y presionaba su entrada con la de ella, haciendo que ella sintiera su erecto miembro, presionandole contra su entrada y su trasero. - ¡Nght!. - Logro ahogar un gemido, al sentir caricias en sus caderas, y unos mordiscos en su cuello, Garen, sin que ella se diera cuentra, la había despojado de todas sus armas, dejandola indefensa.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Esto es demasiado para ti, "Katy"?. - Le pregunto con voz burlona y ronca debido a la exitación, Katarina iba a responderle, pero un par de labios se presionaron con los suyos, estaba impresionada, un Demaciano le robo su primer beso, ni supo cuando, pero de un momento a otro, tenía las manos en su cuello, y los ojos cerrados, sintio como una lengua le lamía le labio inferior, pidiendo permiso, pero ella mantivo sus labios firmemente cerrados, Garen ante esto, atrevidamente, le dio un apreton en su gluteo izquierdo logrando sacarle otro gemido a la Noxiana, haciendo que su boca se entre-abriera, dandole permiso, y antes de que ella pudiera cerrarla, introdujo su lengua, saboreando el interior de su boca, tomo su otra pierna, y la posiciono sobre su torso, la sostuvo de sus muslos, antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de la Noxiana, pasar, y cerrarla de un portazo, ese fue el inicio del resto de la noche...

* * *

**Se que quieren que mis caps en este fic sean mas largos, pero... Apenas si tengo tiempo de escribir.**

**Bueno, me tengo que ir! Asi que...**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4...**

**Sorpresa De Consecuencia...**

**.**

**.**

**La Cruel Prueba...**

* * *

Katarina abrio los ojos con pereza, notando que ya era de día y seguía en su habitación, vio que su cuerpo era tapado por unas sabanas, debio ser Garen quien la había arropado, noto que el susodicho no estaba, la Noxiana supuso que debio irse despues de lo que "Hicieron", su cuerpo seguía desnudo, y aun estaba sudando, por lo que disfrutaba de la suavidad de las sabanas, y el clima frio de su cuarto. Se dio un momento para pensar en lo sucedido... De verdad no se podía creer que había perdido su virginidad con el Demaciano, pero ahora debía mantenerlo oculto.

Trato de sentarse en la cama, y cuando lo hizo, sintio una punzada de dolor en su cadera, Garen la había embestido con una fuerza titanica, le había gustado, pero ahora... Así que ese dolor, era la consecuencia de ello.

Se levanto y fue a darse una ducha, y despues de hacerlo, se miro al espejo, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse: Su cuello tenía marcas de mordiscos, su vientre y su pecho, se volteo y vio tambien marcas en sus gluteos y muslos, estaba mas que avergonzada de que ahora tenía el nombre "Garen", escrito por todas partes.

Perfecto, ahora no podía ponerse su ropa habitual, lo que usaba, era escote y mostraba su vientre, bueno, al menos no se usaba uniforme en los altos cargos Noxianos, opto por vestir algo sencillo; Una gabardina negra, abierta, dejando ver una blusa negra, manga-larga, con cuello de tortuga, obviamente no dejaba ver el vientre, pantalón negro, y botas negras, con sus tipicos guantes, y ponerse esos cinturones de dagas.

Termino de ajustar un cinturón en su cuello, se sentía tan avergonzada, esto se suponía que no debía suceder, ella era una Noxiana, ¡Una Noxiana!, e hizo "Eso", con un "General de Demacia", no se lo podía creer, luego de terminar, salio de su habitación, dispuesta a recorrer el lugar, por si se habían escuchado los gemidos durante la noche, aunque... Su cuarto era aprueba de ruido.

Pero derrepente, sentía sus organos entorpecidos, se sentía debilitada, y que en su vientre había algo desconocido, acompañado por una sensación jamas experimentada... Un momento... ¡¿Algo en su vientre?!.

Katarina empezo a asustarse, no, no, no, no podía estar... Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos al llevarse una mano directo a su boca, fue corriendo al baño para vomitar, y luego de hacerlo, y cepillarse sus dientes, se asusto mas, ese era uno de los sintomas.

Rapidamente, busco en el baño, encontrando en un pequeño armario de ahí, un test que se guardaba por si acaso, se vio obligada a hacerse ese test, y su temor aumento cuando vio el resultado; Positivo.

No... No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no podía estar sucediendo, no podía estarlo. - Soy una asesina, campeona y Alto Mando Noxiana, y por un estupido descuido he acabado embarazada de un maldito Demaciano. - Dijo la oji-verde, las lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de la peli-roja.

¿Qué diría su padre si estuviera allí?, ¿Qué diría Cass?, ¿Qué diría Talon?, ¿Qué pensaría Noxus de ella si se enterara de esto?, ella era fria, sagaz, calculadora... ¿Pero ahora?.

* * *

Garen caminaba por los cuarteles Noxianos, acompañado por Darius y Talon, quienes eran los encargados de vigilarlo, ambos aun dudaban de que dejarlo salir esa noche huviera sido una buena desición, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, el Demaciano se encontraba tan frio e indiferente, pero por entro estaba satisfecho, porque... Ya saben, lo que sucedio en la noche... Ya entienden esa parte.

Llegaon al cuarto donde Garen había asesinado a esos espías, esta vez, solo se encontraban allí, Swain y Le'Blanc, viendo al castaño con los brazos cruzados.

\- Un honor volver a verlo, Jericho Swain. - Dijo Garen, indiferente, pero a la vez, cortés.

\- ... Hoy te pondre la prueba que determinara si en verdad estas dispuesto a hacer que Demacia caiga ante Noxus. - Hablo el Tirano, ignorando lo que dijo el Crownguard.

\- Si lo haces, se establecera que has dejado tus raices Demacianas. - Dijo La Embaucadora. - Si no lo haces, tu muerte sera dolorosa. -

\- Con todo respeto, no pienso esperar, quiero ir directo al grano. - Hablo Garen, con amabilidad, pero secamente.

Swain sonrió, si Garen en realidad había cambiado, Demacia estaría acabada. - Tu nueva actitud es muy admirable Garen; Nada de charlas absurdas, directo al punto, eso me agrada. - Elogio sin poderlo evitar. - Como tanto deseas esto, te lo pondre así; Tu solo, te infiltraras a Demacia... Me traeras a La Dama Luminosa, y enfrente mi... Vas a decapitarla. - Le propuso.

Garen para sorpresa de todos, sonrió, y dijo la palabra que ninguno de los presentes, pensó escuchar;

\- Acepto. -

* * *

**Y aqui esta!, la fucking prueba que me han estado pidiendo, xD... Y lamento la demora, tuve que posponerlo por que un review me cago todo el suspenso del siguiente cap ¬¬**

**Alguen se esperaba que Katarina quedara embarazada?, xD**

**En fin**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
